


blind hearing and damaged love

by CassieAvila



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Soulmates, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAvila/pseuds/CassieAvila
Summary: Gdzie i Clint, i Bucky są uszkodzeni, ale gdy są razem, wszystko jest tak jak powinno być...soulmate au





	blind hearing and damaged love

Clint od zawsze był ciekawy jak świat był słyszany.

Dla niego świat od zawsze, od narodzin był tylko mieszaniną widoków, dotyków i zapachów. Wszędzie gdzie coś widział, czuł, wciąż brzmiała ogłuszająca cisza.

Ludzie mówili. Ludzie opowiadali, otwierali usta, układali je w słowa, ale to było jakby żadne słowo się z nich nie wydostawało.Nie było żadnych zdań, żadnych słów, czy nawet westchnięć. Nigdzie nie śpiewał ptak, nigdzie nie ryczał silnik motoru, nawet najgłośniejsza muzyka, nie wydawała żadnego dźwięku.

Wokół siebie, mimo tak wielu widoków, przeżyć i ludzi, Clint wciąż czuł obezwładniającą pustkę.

Nauczył się z tym żyć. Nauczył się żyć z ciszą, która wciąż go otaczała. Z czasem cisza, stała się mniej przytłaczająca. Stała się bardziej przyzwyczajeniem. Żył, chodził spać i wstawał z ciszą drażniącą uszy. Nie wiedział jak to jest słyszeć, przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie jedyne co słyszał była nicość, która po jakimś czasie stała się ulgą. Widząc na ulicy, tyle ludzi, rozmawiających, tyle jeżdżących aut, cisza czasami była zbawieniem.

Jednak przez większość czasu przekleństwem.

Clint zawsze był ciekawy jak słyszy się jego imię. Był ciekawy jak brzmi. Dla niego, "Clint" było tylko zlepkiem szybkich ruchów, pokazanych w języku migowym. Odpowiednim otworzeniem ust i wypowiedzeniem jego imienia, samym ruchem, z ciszą jako towarzyszką.

Ludzie patrzyli na niego z żalem. Dopiero co spotkani ludzie na ulicy, czy w sklepie. Pytali się go o coś, z przyjaznym uśmiechem, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Jednak Clint tylko się uśmiechał smutno, a potem wskazywał na swoje uszy, kręcąc głową.

Ludzie się wtedy peszyli. Odsuwali się kilka kroków, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś słowa, których Clint i tak nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem i żalem, jakby był uszkodzony.

Clint był uszkodzony, ale pogodził się ze swoim losem. Nie potrzebował współczucia innych ludzi, dziwnych spojrzeń rzucanych mu, czy bezowocnych prób porozumienia się bez języka migowego.

Jego jedyną podporą była Natasha. Poznali się i od tego momentu byli nierozłączni. Dziewczyna nauczyła się dla niego języka migowego. Teraz migała równie sprawnie, co Clint, wymieniając z nim wszystkie nowinki, plotki, jak normalni przyjaciele.

Zawsze kiedy gdzieś wychodzili, migając do siebie nawzajem, spojrzenia ludzi odprowadzały ich, kiedy szli chodnikiem. Clint czuł na sobie wiele spojrzeń, jednak zawsze kiedy się odwracał w stronę ich nadawców, zawstydzeni odwracali głowy, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Natasha była jego jedyną przyjaciółką i jedyna osobą, która go naprawdę zaakceptowała. Była także jedną z niewielu osób, które nigdy nie spojrzały na niego ze współczuciem. 

Natasha nigdy nie dała mu odczuć, że jest uszkodzony. Nigdy nie pomagała mu w codziennych zajęciach, nie zajmowała się nim, nie chodziła za nim krok w krok, pomagając w życiu.

Clint zawsze sam sobie zamawiał kawę, pokazując kasjerce o co chodzi. Natasha tylko stała z boku przyglądając się tej wymianie gestów. Clint zawsze sam płacił, zawsze sam kupował, zawsze robił wszystko sam, mimo iż Natasha w każdej chwili mogła go wyręczyć.

Jednak tego nie robiła.

Był jej za to wdzięczny. Nie chciał by niańczyła go na każdym kroku, tylko dlatego, że był głuchy. Umiał sobie poradzić, a gdyby Natasha nie pozwalała wykonywać mu zwykłych ludzkich czynności, czuł by się jeszcze bardziej jak w klatce.

Czasami cisza wydawała się zbyt przytłaczająca. Zazwyczaj była tylko przyzwyczajeniem, jednak czasami stawała się wręcz parząca, raniąca Clinta, ze wszystkich stron. Nacierała na niego, smagała go jak języki ognia. Nie dało się nic zrobić, by odeszła, cisza była niezachwianą częścią Clinta i jego życia. Cisza była cząstką Clinta.

Wtedy Natasha pomagała. Siedziała z nim, nie mówiąc nic, jedynie trzymając go za rękę. Gładziła go delikatnie, tak by mógł skupić się na jej dotyku. 

Dzięki niej, wszystko zdawało się prostsze. Dzięki niej żył dalej, próbując nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo mu to ciążyło. 

Natasha wtedy czasami migała mu o bratnich duszach. O osobach, pokrzywdzonych, o osobach uszkodzonych przez los, tak samo jak Clint.

Migała do niego, o tym, że kiedyś spotka swoją bratnią duszę, a wtedy wszystko się zmieni.

Clint zawsze się uśmiechał do niej.

Jednak nigdy nie wierzył.

Do momentu, kiedy on też nie spotkał swojej bratniej duszy.

Dzień był jak każdy inny. Wyszedł tylko do sklepu, po kawę, która jak na złość skończyła się tamtego ranka.

Jak zawsze wtedy założył słuchawki na uszy, nawet nie puszczając żadnej muzyki.

Zawsze było mu łatwiej udawać, że nic nie słyszy przez zbyt głośno puszczona muzykę, niż przez to, że po prostu nie słyszy.

Był już kilka metrów od drzwi sklepu, kiedy one się otworzyły i wyszedł przez nie mężczyzna z ciemnymi okularami i laską dla niewidomego człowieka. Mężczyzna przeszedł obok niego, ze spuszczona głową, a zewnętrzna część jego dłoni otarła się o dłoń Clinta.

I wtedy wszystko stało się takie głośne.

Cisza zniknęła, a Clinta uderzył mocny dźwięk, który prawdopodobnie należał do przejeżdżających obok samochodów. Usłyszał, jak jakiś człowiek rozmawia przez telefon, usłyszał śpiew ptaków i to wszystko to było za dużo.

Upadł na ziemię, oddychając ciężko, przytłoczony tym wielkim hałasem, który nagle rozległ się w jego głowie.

\- Hej - usłyszał jak ktoś powiedział, pierwsze słowo jakie kiedykolwiek dotarło do jego uszu. Poczuł dotyk jakiejś dłoni na swojej, ale te wszystkie dźwięki przytłaczały go, nie mógł oddychać.

\- Hej - powiedział, chyba męski głos. Był dość niski i był pierwszym jaki Clint słyszał w życiu. Był ładny, a jego dźwięk sprawił, że po Clincie przebiegły dreszcze jednak tego wszystkiego było za dużo. Zatkał rękoma uszy, przyciskając je mocno, kręcąc głową, pragnąc się pozbyć tego hałasu i wrócić do codziennej ciszy.

\- Hej! - powtórzył ponownie ten głos, tym razem znacznie bliżej i znacznie głośniej. Clint nie rozumiał co mówił, przez, co tylko pokręcił szybciej głową. Słyszał słowa, ale nie znał ich znaczenia, wszystkie zlewały się w jeden głośny dźwięk. - Wiem jak się czujesz. Po prostu... po prostu skup się na moim głosie? - zapytał mężczyzna, a kiedy Clint się uspokoił, powoli zaczął odciągać swoje dłonie od uszu, pozwalając większej ilości dźwięków dotrzeć do nich. - Właśnie tak. Dobrze ci idzie. Jak będziesz gotowy spójrz na mnie. Proszę.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze kilka minut. Na środku chodnika, kiedy Clint przysłuchiwał się wszystkim odgłosom. Słuchał głosu mężczyzny, słuchał każdego jego słowa. Żadne nie miało prawie sensu, nie miał pojęcia co znaczyło, ani też jak brzmiało. Słowotok mężczyzny był jak dla niego obcy język. Jednak jego głos był przyjemny, a Clintowi udało łatwo się w nim zagubić.

Po kilku minutach Clint podniósł głowę spoglądając na siedzącego obok niego mężczyznę. Miał on zamknięte oczy, mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary trzymał w ręce. Brązowe włosy miał zebrane w małą kitkę z tyłu głowy, mimo, że kilka kosmyków spływało koło jego twarzy.

Nagle mężczyzna otworzył oczy, a jego błękitne tęczówki spojrzały prosto w zaskoczone oczy Clinta. Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, a Clint nagle poczuł się jakby wszystko nagle znalazło się na swoim miejscu.

\- Ja... - powiedział, a Clint odetchnął ciężko, kiedy tylko usłyszał jego głos - Jestem Bucky.

Clint pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna zrozumie, że nie rozumie co mówi.

\- Bucky. - powiedział mężczyzna wskazując na siebie palcem, wciąż patrząc w oczy Clinta - Bucky.

\- Bucky... - szepnął Clint, słowo, które zapewne było imieniem ciemnowłosego.

Było to pierwsze słowo jakie kiedykolwiek powiedział. 

Potem Clint napisał do Natashy. Dziewczyna natychmiast przyjechała, zabierając i Clinta, i Bucky'ego do mieszkania Clinta, które było najbliżej.

Została ich tłumaczem, rozmawiając normalnie z Bucky'm, a potem przekazując każde ich słowo w języku migowym do Clinta.

Wyszło na to, że Clint i Bucky byli bratnimi duszami. Jednymi z niewielu takich, którzy mają okazję poznać się. Jednak ich zapłatą za ten cud, okazała się niedoskonałość, u Clinta głuchość, u Bucky'ego, brak wzroku.

Od tego momentu Clint i Bucky zaczęli się spotykać. Na przypadkową kawę, na spacer, czy obejrzenie filmu.

Najpierw Bucky nauczył się języka migowego, przez co porozumiewanie się z Clintem było znacznie łatwiejsze. Spędzili godziny migając do siebie.

Bucky naprawił Clinta, a Clint naprawił Bucky'ego.

Często spędzali długie godziny, zakopani w kocach, w mieszkaniu jednego z nich. Clint pokazywał Bucky'emu świat, uczył kolorów, pokazywał jak wyglądają przedmioty, a nie jak się je czuje. Uczył go pisać, pokazując mu wszystko co sam potrafił.

Bucky za to uczył Clinta mówić. Każde słowo powtarzali powoli, pozwalając Bartonowi przyzwyczaić się do jego brzmienia.

Bucky kochał patrzeć na twarz Clinta, była to rzecz, która nigdy mu się nie nudziła. Zawsze całował naklejone na twarzy plastry, stare i nowe blizny.

Clint za to godzinami mógł słuchać głosu Bucky'ego. To był jeden z tych dźwięków, który nigdy mu się nie nudził, lub który mu przeszkadzał. Mógł słuchać jak Bucky mówi bez końca.

Po roku znajomości Bucky wprowadził się do Clinta, a oni wreszcie mogli nazwać dom swoim.

Nauczyli się żyć na nowo, odnaleźli w nowej rzeczywistości. Nauczyli się i naprawili swoje zniszczone dusze.

Po kolejnym roku Bucky oświadczył się Clintowi.

Clint rozpłakał się słysząc to pytanie, będąc równie szczęśliwym, by móc odpowiedzieć "tak".

Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Clint szedł do sklepu, tego samego, przy którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Bucky'ego.

Gdy nagle wszystkie odgłosy wokół niego ucichły, a wszystko co widział znikło.

Ogłuszony, niewidzący i przerażony upadł na ziemię, próbując zrobić cokolwiek by znowu zobaczyć, by znowu usłyszeć.

Łzy zaczęły ciec z jego oczu, wydawało mu się, że krzyk wydarł się z jego gardła, ale nic nie usłyszał. Ktoś nagle położył rękę na jego ramieniu, a Clint mimo, że miał otwarte oczy nie zobaczył jego twarzy. Nie zobaczył nic.

Nie wiedział ile tak siedział, sam, płacząc i krzycząc w niebo, czując jedynie łzy na swoich policzkach.

Nie wie po jakim czasie Natasha go znalazła, wzięła w swoje ramiona i przytuliła, najmocniej jak potrafiła. Nie zobaczył jej, ale poznał jej dotyk i jej zapach.

Clint błagał by nic nie mówiła, błagał by nie mówiła tego, co już wiedział. Przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że tak mówił bo nie był w stanie usłyszeć nic. Jego usta otwierały się w słowa, jednak żadne się z nich nie wydobywało. Wkoło była tylko cisza.

Czuł dłonie Natashy na swojej twarzy, czuł jak ścierała mu łzy.

Czuł jak prowadziła go do domu, mimo iż jego nogi już poprawnie nie funkcjonowały.

Wciąż chyba płakał i wciąż chyba krzyczał, bo jego gardło paliło niemiłosiernie, a na policzkach czuł mokre łzy, które smakowały smutkiem i solą.

Wydawało mu się, że prosił Natashę by mu nic nie mówiła, by zawołała Bucky'ego, by przekazała, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Udawał, że słyszy swój własny głos, udawał, że widzi jej twarz wyobrażając ją sobie przed oczami.

Udawał, że nie czuł, kiedy Natasha powoli nakreśliła mu na ręce słowa: " Bucky nie żyje".

Udawał, że nic nie czuł.

Udawał, że znowu nie był zniszczony.


End file.
